


Quickies . creative writing posts as collection

by phantasieslide



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasieslide/pseuds/phantasieslide
Summary: Sometimes I do these creative writing posts that tend to end in nirvana so I will also post them here as a chaptered work ^^





	1. Imagine

‘Imagine scrolling through youtube and finding videos of a handsome man that seems to have similar interests like you. You watch his videos frequently and develop a vague crush on him cause he is kinda cute and he does this tongue thingy so you decide to contact him. Imagine after trying it for a while - he is kinda famous to this time - he actually replies and you happen to chat sometimes. So you start to post pictures and make videos as well and you two start to skype for hours on end. It seems like he has interest in you as well and you decide to meet. And when you do you realize he is actually the person you searched for your whole life. Imagine you stay the whole weekend and you two get closer together and eventually become a thing. Over the next months you get in a relationship and meet every now and then. You decide to start studying in the town he lives so you two could be closer together and you learn to live on your own first. Imagine you move in a shared apartment soon and it is the greatest experience in your whole life. Since you kept doing videos you both become kinda famous and decide to move to London to try to work for BBC and it happens. There is a major setback when some private information gets published but even if you are very hurt and confused you never split. Imagine your bond gets stronger and stronger and you get even more famous. You tour the world together, not once, twice. Imagine you get married and move again and you plan to buy a foreverhome and a dog and you are happy and in love as if it was the first day.’

‘you’re a dreamer’

‘hmm yeah probably’


	2. Cold feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a drabble for @cutie-with-booty on tumblr

“Daaaaan!!”, whiny Phil sat on their couch while Dan was editing a long awaited video for his main channel. He swayed left and right on his new office chair. This one was so much more comfortable than the last one. How had he been able to sit there longer than a few hours? He couldn’t remember. 

“Daaaaaaaan!! Come here!” Phil looked over to his fiance and presented his best puppy face. “Pleeeeease!!” Dan knew Phil wouldn’t stop but he grew to like Phil crying for him and continued searching for that one fireworks effect. Where had Phil put it. Dan couldn’t ask him now. He wouldn’t give Phil that.

“Daaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!” Dan had problems to keep a straight face as always and started giggling silently. Phil wrapped his arms around his pajama dressed legs and settled his head on the knees in attempt to look extra frustrated.

“What is it, honey?” Dan enjoyed himself too much to give in that quickly. He could play these games for hours. 

“My feeeet, Dan! They are sooo cold!” Phil pouted to emphasise his misery. Dan drank the last sip of his coffee and winced. He hadn’t noticed how long he was sat there. The coffee was cold. He might as well make a new one.

“Do you want some coffee, Phil?”

“No I want you, Dan! For fuck sake come here already.” Phil changed his strategy and Dan won. Phil hated to actually word his needs and desires. He wanted Dan to just and both knew that but Dan had started to enjoy bugging Phil. With a big smile on his face, Dan stood up and walked over to their couch. 

“Hey.” Phil moaned as Dan tousled his quiff while walking around the sofa to sit down beside Phil. The other immediately put his feet over Dan’s legs and popped his feet under Dan’s squishy left thigh. Both men sighed as Dan leaned back and Phil settled himself under Dan’s right arm and his head on Dan’s broad shoulder. 

Quietly they sat there, just listening to each others breathing and heartbeat. Every once in a while Phil shifted to press a sweet kiss on Dan’s chest. Five hours of editing had to be enough.


	3. The Urge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a drabble for @cutie-with-booty on tumblr
> 
> rating: mature

Phil knew this was gonna become a long day. He cursed the decisions he had made yesterday in a heated moment. After a long week with Phil visiting his family alone, the reunion with Dan had been particularly engaged. 

Phil was sore. He was so sore he struggled to walk properly. On top of that, Phil was wearing a fitted tuxedo and shoes so shiny he was able to check his quiff in them. He was looking great, he had to give Dan that one. Dan never got tired to tell Phil. He had told Phil while grabbing his sides and fucking him from behind. He had told Phil softly nibbling his ear and towering over his chest. He had screamed it while driving his member deep into Phil to release into what must have been the third condom of the night. 

And Phil had loved it. Phil had been sweaty and exhausted but his mind was at ease. For one time in a whole week Phil had thought about absolutely nothing but Dan’s plum lips and his caramel brown eyes. 

Phil smiled at the thought of hair sticking to Dan’s forehead, red cheeks and cum all over their chests as they finally laid down, spend but satisfied.

Phil’s brain had felt so nice and empty. Now it was full of him trying to figure out how he was supposed to make it through this damn film premiere. Hopefully the chairs were soft. Phil winced at the thought of a hard surface against his worn bum. 

“Are you ready, love?” Dan smiled widely and Phil’s brain went numb again. It would be fine, cause Dan was with him. Phil nodded and grabbed Dan’s hand.


	4. the wind will bring you back to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a drabble for @laddyplester on tumblr
> 
> Trigger: angst 
> 
> SPOILER: death

One last time Dan checked if he had all the things he needed. No he didn’t but there was no fix for what was missing. With a painful sigh he closed the door behind him. If this wasn’t the hardest day of his entire life, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to experience it. 

The cap was waiting outside. An angry driver was shouting something. Dan didn’t listen. Dan played with his headphones the entire ride, unable to listen to music right now. Everything reminded him of better times; happy times. London was grey and foggy. Dan couldn’t decide if he liked that or if he’d rather be seen off by sunshine. 

Meadows and hedges flew by. Dan had lost the concept of time and space; he was just existing in this world he once lived in. 

After what must have been hours the cap finally stopped. The driver looked expectant. Dan didn’t understand. The annoyed man pointed to the taximeter. Dan gave him way too much but who cared anyway. 

Dan’s legs were shaking as he walked up that cliff. Even if the view was more clear, Dan wouldn’t have noticed. Stormy waves crashed against the worn off stones.

After almost sixty years it was time to say goodbye. Dan opened the urn and ashes got caught by wind. He watched it disappearing in the distance wondering how this was everything left of a lifetime; of a lifetime full of love and laughter.


	5. I looked into your eyes and had an orgasm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating: explicit

“oooh fuck!!” Phil stopped pounding and convulsed as he came. With a weak frown on his face he rode out the orgasm and dropped his upper body onto the duvet. Like a starfish he laid there, eyes closed out of exhaustion.

Dan couldn’t believe it. He kneed over Phil, a dick up his ass, the hands on his lovers torso. This couldn’t be it. Dan moved a bit, tried to get Phil working again like a child on a kiddy ride after the coin fell through.

Dan knew this was a useless effort. Phil was about to snor in 3 .. 2 .. 1 … Phil snored. Like a happy baby that got fed and pampered and Dan couldn’t help smiling. With a low moan he stood up and let Phil release out of the sweet warmth. He tucked him in and left to run himself a bath and take care of himself.

***

The next day Dan woke up from the smell of pancakes and sweet maple sirup. Phil always tried to corrupt Dan with food and the sleepyhead was embarrassed to admit the efficiency.

“Morning, hun”, Phil said as Dan entered the kitchen. “I fucked up, didn’t I?”

Dan just nodded and sat down. Phil sighed and pushed Dan’s chair to the table. He lighted the candle and grabbed Dan’s plate.

“I just looked into your eyes and had an orgasm”, Phil whispered as he leaned over Dan and put the lovely decorated plate in front of his boyfriend.

Dan snorted and laughed at that one: “Bring me some orange juice and sit down already, you spoon.”

“Also: you’re gonna make up for that.”, Dan said munching on his pancake.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [@phantasieslide](https://phantasieslide.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Feedback is highly appreciated


End file.
